Prophecy
by Millennium
Summary: Millennium Legend - PI: Set during Akunumkanon's Reign. A prophecy of the future shall be foretold, lives will be taken, vengence carried out, sacrifices made - All for one thing... to propect the Kingdom and people...
1. Events as They Come

****

Prophecy

By Millennium

****

Notes/ Words:

**Kemetic**: The language spoken by the Ancient Egyptians. Translations are provided at the start of each chapter.

Heka: the Magic powers each person has. The stronger the heka, the stronger one's Kaa can become.

**Kaa**: Kaa Monster like things that can be done by people who have the ability to do so. The Kaa's are made by a part of the person's spirit so if the Kaa is hurt, the damage goes to the person who made the Kaa. (Like Duel Monsters and Life Points) The Kaa cannot be seen by regular people. There is a theory that the Kaa becomes stronger by the "wish to survive".

**Kuru Eruna**: A village made of bandits. The person who started this village was someone who worked for the Pharaoh, but ended up and became a grave/tomb robber. Bakura originated from this village. This village perished because when making the Sennen items, the Priests needed 99 bodies to sacrifice.

**The Creation of the Millennium Items**: They were created 3000 (more accurate Japanese version)/ 5000 (English dub) years ago during the reign of Pharaoh Akunamukanon. The Kingdom of Kemet was under foreign invasion. Their target, the Book of Millennium Magic. In order to preserve the Kingdom and keep the power of Millennium magic out of the invaders hands, a ritual was performed, the Alchemy of Darkness. The Ritual took place at Kuru Eruna, and there the sacrifice of 99 bodies was up-taken as part of the ritual. The remains were cast into the alloy that would be used to make the Items; all of them were melted together with and into the gold. The mold would later become known as the Pharaoh's Memory.

****

Talking

Note that certain characters don't show up on , instead other characters will be used to replace them.

"…" Normal talking

'…' Thinking

‡…‡ Ancient Egyptian (Where other languages are spoken)

±…± English (Where other languages are spoken)

#….# Japanese (Where other languages are spoken)

/…/ Hikari to Yami

/./…/./ Yami to Hikari

…. Telepathic

[…] Authors Notes

«…» Place

¿… ¿ Translations

* * *

1: Events as They Come

¹: Annu – High Priest

²: Similar to the cape that Yami/Atemu wears in the Egyptian Arc

³: Ankh Udja Seneb – Long live the King!

A young princess, in her early twenties, walked along the River Nile bank. Her black hair with reddish tips, fluttering behind her, crimson coloured eyes gazing over the lush water, admiring the wildlife and looking at the beautiful Lotus flowers. Lotus Flower, was her name; Seshen. Pausing, she knelt down beside the river bank, watching as a blue lotus flower floated towards her, as she placed her fingertips in the water and caught the water flower, she smiled, admiring its beauty. Holding it tightly in her hand she brought it up against her chest, near her heart, closing her eyes, she remembered the moments when her mother was still alive. She smiled at the memories. Such sweet times…

"Princess?" Came a voice from behind her.

"Hmm?" Seshen replied open her eyes and standing up.

"The Pharaoh requests your presence at a meeting with the council." It was a palace guard who had his head bowed down in respect.

"Tell Akunumkanon I will be there soon." She replied as she turned around sighing.

"As you wish Princess Seshen." Crossing a fist over his bare chest as he bowed then left.

Seshen then turned back, looking longingly at the peaceful river, before taking her leave. She put two fingers to her mouth and gave a sharp whistle. At once a white horse with golden coloured markings behind the eyes, along the neck and on the rump came trotting up. She bent down near a palm tree and grabbed a gold embossed saddle and reins, which she put upon the horse. Moving it a little to test if it were secure, she jumped on, though sat to one side, for she was wearing an elegant white dress with gems along the collar and gold trimmings. Snapping on the reins once the horse started to move, though keeping a fairly fast speed, but not fast enough for Seshen to fall off.

Within minutes she had arrived at the palace, walking up to the gates, a palace guard saw her and immediately let her in. One of the stable boys ran up as Seshen jumped off her horse, handing over the reins she walked off, as the stable boy lead the horse to the royal stables.

Walking up the steps, a priestess followed behind her.

"What is it this time?" Princess Seshen asked.

"Annu¹ Akunadean informed the Pharaoh of the rising issue."

"You mean…?" Seshen said trailing off.

"Yes. I believe there will be another war." Priestess Sehka said with a look of seriousness.

"We've had peace for so long, why now?"

"I-I don't know the answer to that Princess."

"That's okay. So where is the meeting going to be held?"

"Second court room… but should you get a little bit more…"

"Cleaned up?" Seshen said laughing. "Oh, C'mon, Akunumkanon and Akunadean are used to the way I dress. I grew up with them anyway. Though I guess you're right. Who will be there?" Seshen asked as they took a left and walked towards her private chambers.

"Pharaoh's entire council."

"What?!" Catching Sehka's look, she sighed. "Is it that bad?"

"Yes. I'm afraid it is. According to Annu Akunadean the opposing side is already assembling their forces."

"But why though? Can't we just all get along?" Stopping as she got to her door that a guard was leaning against, snoozing. Sehka snickered as he gave a loud snore. "Oh. Ah, EHEM!" Seshen said loudly as the guard snapped awake, muttering a quick apology and moving aside to allow them entry.

Walking inside she headed over the bathing chambers and began to clean up. She wouldn't bother with bathing, just cleaning off the dirt upon her face, arms and legs. Priestess Sehka walked the chamber and setting down a clean dress, jewelry and a crimson coloured cloak ².

Seshen rolled her eyes as she changed into her Royal clothing. She was adjusting the crown upon her head that had the udjat eye in the center.

"Honestly. I don't think any of this is necessary." Seshen said as she slipped a necklace over her head, one that was given to her by her mother.

"Well, I guess its so people know your power?" Priestess Sehka said shrugging. Seshen just stared, stopped in a mid-move to clipping on a bracelet. "Oh, come on. We have this discussion every time you are asked to wear your royal dress."

Seshen frowned then finished clipping her bracelet on. "I don't know… I really don't think any of this is necessary."

"But, you're a princess. You should be in the correct dress." She said as she walked up to Seshen putting her ear rings on.

"Not the clothes… the meeting. I- I just can't be bothered with it." She gave a sigh and threw on her cape. "Never mind. Just forget it." She said as she walked back into her room, giving her hair a quick brush down. Priestess Sehka nodded, towards the door. Seshen looked up and gave a smile. Putting her brush down, as the person at the doorway came to greet her.

"Ah, dear Seshen, you look lovely as always." The man said as he embraced her.

"Akunumkanon, brother dear. Please, I don't look that nice." She said returning the hug.

"Modest as always I see. Come now, we have a meeting to attend." He said as he made his way for the door, Priestess Sehka and Seshen following behind.

Walking down the hallway in silence, they took a right before going up the stairs then taking a left. Priestess Sehka held the door open for both Seshen and Akunumkanon to go through, then she followed after them. The large room was aloud with the chattering and murmur of voices, however this died down as Akunumkanon made his appearance, followed by Seshen, everyone fell silent, as they rose from their seats, then took a quick bow.

"You may be seated." Akunumkanon said as he took to his chair at the head of the table. Seshen took a seat on his right side, Akunadean already on his left. Seshen gave a quick wave to her other brother and he nodded in response.

"As you are all aware," Akunumkanon said, standing up as he addressed his council, "I have been made Pharaoh, as my father has decided to retire from the throne early. So all matters will now be addressed to me, as father is an old man now, he has entrusted me to look after his Kingdom, with or without him. Now I believe this meeting was called by Annu Akunadean, something about an up coming war?" He said as he sat down, and Akunadean stood up.

"Yes, this is true. Some five weeks ago, I sent a solider to infiltrate enemy head quarters and learn their secrets, his mission was a great success." A applause sounded, but stopped as he continued to speak again, "However, with recent events, he found out, two days back, that they are planning an attack on our fair Kingdom, that is why, I called this meeting today."

A loud murmur went up through the council. Seshen looked around and recognized many of them, there was Kepura, an accomplished magician and healer, Atenza, a man who had the same ability as hers – the sense the truth, Sehka had already joined her and was seated next to Seshen, Sehka was a great seer however her powers only worked in her dreams, Secmenton had strong yet untapped powers that were yet to be revealed. Her crimson eyes surveyed the council in boredom, she was never really one who enjoyed meetings, the advisor's seat was empty – her father's advisor was most likely else where and her brother's, Akunumkanon's was wherever the first advisor was.

She suppressed a yawn, ignoring the glare Akunadean gave her. Seshen was barely even listening to any of the words the council was talking about, something about war plans, best tactics etc. It didn't mean much to her.

Suddenly she sat up and frowned, Akunumkanon automatically noticed the change. "Seshen, what's wrong?"

She got a blank look in her eyes and spoke in a dull voice, "A life you know will be taken tonight." Standing up she looked at the door, all eyes on her, "Guards, move away from the door."

The guard's did as they were bid, unsure as to what was happening, when suddenly the doors burst open and Seshen snapped back to reality.

"My Pharaoh!" Called her father's advisor, "Your father's situation has-"

"FATHER!" Cried Seshen as she ran out of the room, the council following.

Akunadean remained behind, "What has happened?"

"Annu Akunadean, the old Pharaoh is getting more sick! His body temperature is decreasing by the second!" Cried the advisor.

Akunadean nodded then requested to be lead the way, once they had arrived they saw everyone gathered in the old Pharaoh's bed chambers.

"Akunadean, my son… You are here…" Came a weak voice from the large bed.

Seshen had tears done her cheeks but was silent, her hand clutching her fathers.

"The entire council is here, father." Seshen murmured, her eyes closed.

"Look at me, daughter." Seshen opened her eye's too look at her father's tired face.

"Evening, Father."

"Ah, Seshen… You are the splitting image of your mother…" He ran his hand over her face then turned to Akunumkanon. "And you, Akunumkanon, my eldest son. I've been hearing great news about you, I see that you are taking your role as the Pharaoh of Kemet seriously."

"What it does to please you." He said, taking a bow.

"Akunadean, look after your little sister, and know that I hold you all equal in my heart. You all have made me a proud man, father and Pharaoh. Farewell." He murmured, his eyes slid closed, his limps became limp and his breathing ceased.

"Father? Father!" Seshen cried, but there was no response, she lay her head down on the blankets and sobbed softly.

Everyone in the room bowed down their heads in respect, murmuring a soft prayed then lifted their heads, "Ankh Udja Seneb ³." They coursed as one voice.

"Ankh Udja Seneb." Seshen whispered as she stood.

---------------------------------

Please review!


	2. Lotus Flowers along the Nile

****

Prophecy

By Millennium

2: Lotus Flowers along the Nile

¹: Duat – The Underworld (the Place where the dead go)

²: Ab- I ahew – My heart pains

³: Seneb-ti – Health to you (Goodbye)

"===" – This is used when someone is speaking a language that the listener can't understand.

---------------------------------

"…We are gathered here today, in the memory of our late Pharaoh…" The voices seemed to buzz around and become slurred, till they were closed off entirely.

A soft blue lotus was nestled gently in a lightly tanned hand; teardrops like crystal kept falling upon the soft petals. 'Gone… First mother, now father…' There was a saddened sigh and a soft sniffle as Seshen wiped away the tears.

Akunadean looked over at his younger sister and walked over, joining her on the Nile River bank as soft chants and prayers echoed around them. "Seshen…" He said softly, laying a hand on her shoulder.

She sniffed and reached up to rest her hand on his, "I saw it coming." She said in a hoarse whisper. "I saw them both… they were in the sun, then disappeared into the darkness." She shook her head; "I should've been able to prevent it!" She said angrily, before coming saddened again.

"Don't put the blame on yourself." Akunumkanon said, joining them having finished his prayers. A priest took Akunumkanon's place and began some soft chants and more prayers. "Death is something that comes to all, it was bound to be their time." He said as gently as he could.

She looked up at them both, gave a soft nod and left their company. Picking up a basket she made her way between two-palm tree's and knelt down close to the water's edge. Taking out some of the contents in the basket, she laid them out on the ground before her. There were five lotus flowers, a blue, a purple, a pink, a white, a pale green, and a soft yellow; she also had a miniature boat with a thin candle at the top. Laying them before her she lighted the candle with the spark of two rocks and placed three of the lotus flowers in the water, she then placed the boat and then the final flowers. Standing up she murmured a soft prayer and watched as the lotus flowers formed a ring around the boat, leading it to the west side of the Nile. She bowed her head towards that direction and whispered, "Good luck on your journey to Duat¹."

She watched in fascination as a bluish-grey wisp of smoke whipped around the boat, encircling it as it sailed to the other side, "His Kaa and Baa are at rest." She announced to her brothers, who were behind her, "His heart won't be weighed by any regrets, he shall past the test." Picking up the basket she handed it to a servant and walked away, "Ab- I ahew ² to see you go, however, Seneb-ti ³."

Looking back one last time, she watched with a sad smile as the bluish-grey wisp carried the boat into the air and both disappeared with a soft breeze.

Mounting her golden-marked white horse, she rode back towards the direction of the palace, several other guards quickly mounted their horses and rode off, following her. One rider rode up next to her, "Princess, may I ask to where you are going?"

"Just back to the palace. There was no need to follow me."

"It is our sworn duty to protect you, My Lady." He said, crossing his fist over his chest.

"Fine, fine." She said sighing, "Just don't go on with all your pacts and everything." She put a hand to her head, "I don't think I could take it!" She spoke in a dramatic voice before laughing, the guards joined in.

"True." One mused, chuckling.

"Hmm…" She thought, then slowed her horse down, the guards skidded to a stop right next to her, surrounding her from all sides except the front – having learned that it was dangerous to be in the way when she was in a rush, "How about… a ride instead?" She looked around, "Would one of you be able to send word to our Pharaoh?" Another rider trotted forward, giving her a nod, "Tell him I'll be back before sunset."

"As you wish, My Lady," He said, bowing his head before riding back towards the ceremony.

"As for the rest of you…" She said, with a glint in her crimson eyes, "See if you can keep up!" She gave a yell and her horse reared up before galloping full speed in some unknown direction, leaving the rest of the guards in a cloud of dust.

"Princess! Wait up!" They yelled, then took off after her…

---------------------------------

« The Nile »

The ceremony was finished now, many commoners having gathered to pay respect to their late Pharaoh. Those of the palace were packing up and getting ready to set back to the palace; Akunumkanon was looking around for his younger sister with worry.

"Seshen? Seshen!" He called, then stopped as a guard came riding up to him… it was his sister's guard, worry crossed his face and he hurriedly asked, "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No, your Majesty." He took a bow then straightened up, "The Princess is out with the other guards for a ride, I've been sent officially by her to inform you that she will be back before sundown."

"Thank you. You are dismissed." He said, relief on his features.

Looking around he saw that most had packed up so he mounted his horse and set off back to the palace, guards on both sides and two at the front and back…

---------------------------------

Once he had arrived at the palace he swept off, his purple and gold-embroided cloak billowing behind him, "Where are my Palace Scribes?" He yelled.

"Right here, your Majesty!" Two men yelled as they ran forward and bowed at his feet.

"Did anything happen when I was not here?"

"Actually…" One gulped, not making eye contact, "Someone tried to break into the Royal Stable, though we managed to catch the criminal."

"Bring them to the Throne Room at once!" He yelled and left towards his throne.

Walking down the strip he saw that as soon as he entered the room, everyone bowed their heads down to the ground in respect, striding past them and down the red and gold strip he walked up the steps and took his seat on the throne.

Not long after the doors burst open and a man was dragged through, kicking and yelling loudly in a foreign language that seem to cause the guards holding him to flinch as each work was spoken.

"==== == === ==== ==== ==?!" He hissed in a low voice.

¿/_What do you want with me?_/ ¿

Akunumkanon frowned at the man, "Speak Kemetic now."

The man gave a hiss, "=== === ====== =?"

¿/_And why should I?_/ ¿

Catching the Pharaoh's glare he snickered, "Fine." He wrenched his arms out of the guards' grips' only to have five different spears pointing at his neck, "Cowards." He muttered darkly.

"Where are you from?" Akunumkanon inquired.

"Kuru Eruna." He said, "But what does it matter to you?"

Akunadean stepped up beside the Pharaoh, a thoughtful expression crossed his face, 'Kuru Eruna…Now where have I heard that name before…?' Then suddenly it clicked, 'It was one of Father's priests who betrayed him! He was banished! That's right… and he said that he'd be back… His name was _Eruna_… that's where I heard the name.'

"What is your name?" Akunadean asked, putting in his words before the man could speak again.

"I have no name in your language, though I am the son of Eruna."

"I thought it true…"

"Why are you here?" Akunumkanon snapped.

"Is it obvious?" He chuckled softly, "The dearly departed Pharaoh is gone… He banished my father from his Kingdom! I'm out for revenge!" He snarled. "==== ===, ==== === ===!!!"

¿/_Damn you, DAMN YOU ALL!!!_/ ¿

"I'll kill you all. I'll be back… I shall hunt you down and if you die by not my hand, I shall kill your son, and his son after that! You shall all be brought down by hate!" he cackled insanely and disappeared in a surge of black smoke.

Akunumkanon stood up at once, "Search the entire palace! This man is not to escape!" He yelled.

"Sir! Right away!" the lead guard said, bowing quickly then yelling out orders for his men.

The Pharaoh fell back into his throne, massaging his temples, "Damnit… Why are people always out for revenge on our family?" He murmured softly enough so that Akunadean could only hear.

"I-I don't know."

---------------------------------

« Elsewhere »

"Phew!" Seshen said, wiping away the sweat with her hand, "We're here!" She dismounted from her horse and turned around, waiting for the guards to catch up.

Once they arrived, they all slowly dismounted before falling over backwards in exhaustion.

"Don't tell me you're tired already! All you did was sit on a horse!" She exclaimed.

The head of her guards sat up, wiping away the sweat that had collected on his brow, "I'm sorry, My Lady." He stood up, then bowed his head in respect, "We will try and do better to keep up next time."

She shrugged, "Okay then." She reached into the pack that hung on her horse and pulled out a several flasks followed by various fruits.

The guards all sat up, hunger and thirst clear in their eyes as they watched, mouths hanging open as each food piece came out one by one.

Seshen pointed to the ground and then a large wooden table appeared, placing the food on it, she turned around, tapping her foot impatiently, "If you want to eat, you have to help out!"

That got their attention, they all sprang to their feet and quickly washed their hangs in the buckets of water that Seshen had materialized along with the table. Once their hands were clean, they began setting out the food in the shade of the large ridge they were in.

Seshen muttered darkly as she continued pulling things out of the bag, "Silly bottomless bag… that's the thing wrong with it! Things come out in reversed order you put them in!"

She finally found what she was looking for, plates and cutlery. Making them levitate in mid-air, she made the food stack up on all the plates, each plate of food had equal share, even hers.

Finally the food glided back down and all landed on the table softly and Seshen took a seat, "Okay guys… Dig in!"

"Thank you Princess!" They all coursed in one voice before stuffing their faces.

Seshen smiled and started her lunch-time meal, her eyes looking at the ridge wall with absent interest. Frowning she focused her eyes more, 'Could've sworn I just saw someone…' She shook her head to clear her mind. 'Maybe it's just me.'

Instead she returned to her meal, focusing her attention on the plate of various breads and fruits before her. "Princess! Duck!" A guard yelled and threw a wooden plate at her head.

She ducked under the table and an arrow his the plate dead centre. Shocked, she shakily stood up, just in time to hear a loud neigh and watch a figure ride off from the top of the ridge.

"Are you okay?" The same guard asked, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah… I-I think so…" She gasped, "That was too close for comfort." Looking over at the arrow, she saw that it pierced straight through the plate and directly into the table. Walking over she pulled the arrow out and frowned at the tip, showing it to the other guards who had stopped eating and were looking on in either interest or concern, "Look… Poison." She whispered, turning the arrow so they could examine the green substance on the tip…

---------------------------------

Thanks to the reviewers!

Pharaohs Angel: Thanks!

Glitnir-Gebo: You really thought it was sad? Thanks for reviewing!

Ain-Siti-Naunet: Yup, you got it all correct. :-) Thanks!

Please review!


	3. Learning of the Past

****

Prophecy

By Millennium

3: Learning of the Past

¹:Yuki Muto – I'm not actually sure on Yugi's mom's name… I've only seen her in the series twice. So I just made up her name. If you do know her name, please include it in your review!

---------------------------------

"… Oi! Christopher! Check this out!" A male voice called out from the other end of the library.

"Oh, what now? Solomon, if its another game, I'm not interested!" A man with brown hair streaked with silver said, "Look old man, if it's a game against you, I'll never be interested… You always beat me anyway!"

"I am not old!" A man with golden bangs and brown hair puffed, "And it doesn't have to do with games, I found another document on the 18th Dynasty."

"Huh? Where?!" He said, tearing towards the older man who was wearing a black suit, though he had taken off his coat due to the heat…even if they were sitting in air-conditioning.

"I thought you weren't interested." Solomon said, turning his back so Christopher couldn't reach the document in his hand.

"Give it here! I'm interested!" He yelled, trying to reach over the shorter man's shoulder.

"Uh-uh… No unless you say the magic word!"

"Abra Kadabra!"

Solomon fell over in a classic anime fall, before shooting to his feet and yelling at the younger, sweat-dropping man, "That is not what I meant!"

"Hehe.." Christopher chuckled nervously as he back away.

"Yoink!" Came a female voice and the document was snatched out of the older man's hand. "Now Dad, I thought I asked you to be nicer to my colleges?"

"Er… you did…" Solomon said, stumbling on his words.

"Sorry about that Chris, here." The lady said, handing the document over to the now blushing Christopher.

"Um… thanks, Miss. Muto!" He said as he looked at her amethyst eyes.

"You're welcome." She said, smiling as she looked into his medium brown eyes.

There was a cough and both of them broke eye contact, "Ehem… but are you colleague's or engaged?" Solomon said, looking at the two.

"Engaged?" Chris said hopefully.

"Exactly… now moving on- WHAT?!" Solomon yelled and Miss. Muto blushed.

"Colleagues, colleagues!" Chris said, putting his hands up in defense. Nodding as if it would convince the older man further.

"Riiigh_t_…" He glared at Chris who responded with a 'What?' then sighed and went back to looking through the file cabinet.

"Dad…is it safe for me to leave you here with Mr. Horus?"

"Sure honey, I won't-"

"Do anything to annoy him or cause pain." She said in a stern- motherly voice.

The older man sighed, "Okay, okay. I'll be good."

Christopher chuckled as he went over to a table and pulled out some of the paper's in the document. There were various copies of Papyri with scribe entries along with several pictures. Shuffling through them he called out, "Hey old man! Is this it?" He asked, waving a piece of paper in the air.

"I told you, I am not old." He said, stroking his brown mustache. "And yes, that's the one. There are some scribe entries on there, along with what seems to be a diary entry from a Princess."

Chris nodded and looked at the paper, reading through the heretic script with ease. 'Lets see…hmm… another vengeance promise… another assassination attack… huh? Poison? That's new.' Running a hand through his silver-streaked brown hair, he read through the words;

'_I'm writing this while we are heading back to the palace…Someone has tried to make an assassination attempt on me once more, my guards believe it to be unsafe to stay outside, so we are headed back to the palace. I must say, I'm sorely disappointed, but I guess it'll have to wait… those carvings will always be there-'_ "Huh? Carvings?"

Solomon walked over and dropped another document in his lap; "There're some pictures in there. I believe that's the carvings the Princess was talking about."

Opening up the document, he took out the pictures and looked at them, "It's in another language." He observed.

Solomon nodded, taking the photos, looking at them, "You are partially true. The first part is in hieroglyphs, the middle is in a foreign language and the end is surprisingly in Latin."

"No kidding?" He asked in surprise, taking the photos. "That's weird. I thought that Latin didn't come round till the Roman Empire." Reading through he chuckled, "Hey, Solomon, this looks like your category." Clearing his throat he read through the glyphs and Kemetic in a loud voice, "_The ultimate game of darkness with the most severe penalties. _Let's see… Some talk about weird monsters that will devour your soul and also curse… oh, here we are!_ Make it through the entire Game and waiting for you will be the ultimate prize… the Puzzle of the Pharaoh._" He put the sheet down, "From what I've heard in rumors, the Puzzle of the Pharaoh is apparently made of solid gold and allows the owner to wield dangerous magic. However, with the Puzzle comes a curse, if you find the item and attempt to solve it, but fail, '_your soul will be devoured by the Darkness_'." He recited.

Solomon gave a hearty chuckle, "These Egyptians sure know how to make people feel welcome in their games." He then added as an afterthought, "It may be worth checking out if you ask me."

"Sure, if you say so." He then looked at Solomon's purple eyes, eyes that were slightly darker than his daughter, "Tell me… If you succeed, what will you do? Sell it off or keep it?"

"Probably keep it." He laughed, "I can put it up like a trophy, 'I beat the Ultimate Game of Darkness!', or something like that."

Chris rolled his eyes, "You and your games." He snickered, "Aren't you getting too old to play these games, old man?"

"Heh. Preposterous! The day I lose a game is the day I trade in my suit for a pair of jeans and overalls, and instead of collecting chips I'll be collecting years of age. And I'm not old."

"Whatever you say… _old man_." He ducked a hit to his head and went back to reading through the document, '_I've made my guards promise not to tell anyone of the attack made on my life… If anyone were to find out, I doubt I'll be allowed to leave the palace again. Speaking of which, its coming into sight now, I had better stop there.  
Bye, Seshen._'

"Talk about over-protective siblings." Christopher said with a snort, "Hey, isn't this one of the last families to reign over the 18th Dynasty?"

"Actually, the second last. That document you got took place during Akunumkanon's Reign, his son – there weren't many records on him, mind you – was the last one to reign over the Kingdom of Kemet before the Dynasty collapsed. Apparently he'd died young and hadn't named his heir to the throne. That's what I read anyway."

"Hmm…" He looked through the documents again, deep in thought.

---------------------------------

Pulling into the driveway, Christopher turned off the engine and hopped out of his car. Hitting a button on his key, the windows rolled up and the doors locked with a flash of the headlights. Satisfied he made his way to his large backyard, and whistled shrilly. He waited for a moment then, directly behind him was a shrill neigh. "Ahh!" He yelled in shock as something wet connected with his face, moving a hand up he rubbed the drool that was there, "Oh, Ew." Turning he glared at a black stallion who was currently backing away, "Seikinen-Seth! Get back here!" He yelled and dove for the horses' reins.

The black horse snorted before galloping off in a randomly chosen direction.

Christopher gave a huff and he shoved his hands into his pockets, his hands brushed against something. Blinking he reached into his pocked and pulled out two packs of sugar. "These are still here from my coffee break?" He wondered in surprise. Suddenly the horse was at his side once more, sniffing his hand – or more pacifically, the sugar packets.

"That's it…come on Seikinen-Seth…back to your stable." He cooed in a voice while pouring the sugar on his palm, "There we go." Chris gently took the reins and led the stallion back to the stable. Giving the rest of the sugar to his horse, he led it in then closed the door. "Tomorrow, we're gonna go to Egypt and you're coming with me again. Don't like camels." He muttered, as he grabbed some feed to fill Seikinen-Seth's food tray. Once finished, he dusted off his hands and headed back to his house to pack.

---------------------------------

RING! RING!

"Hello? Christopher Horus speaking."

"_Hi Chris! It's Yuki_¹_ Muto. I heard from my father that you plan on going to Egypt again tomorrow._"

"Yeh, I got a phone call from some company earlier this afternoon."

"_Really? What did they want?_"

"Oh, just some translating and excavating, nothing major. I think there's a big paycheck involved, so it's worth checking out." He said, looking around the room he spotted his shirt and packed it into his suitcase.

"_I see. You know, you aren't the only one who is headed for Egypt. Dad said that he's gonna go as well, but he said he'll go when he finds out more about 'the Ultimate Game' or something like that._"

"That's interesting to know – tell him from me to _beware of the curses_ and _show respect to the Pharaoh_!" He laughed . "He's headed to the land of the Pharaoh's y'know, so he better pay them respect, 'no walking with right foot forward', 'no dissing the Gods'-"

"'_Always know how to bow before your Pharaoh', yeah, yeah. I know. I'm sure he does as well, but it should be fine. What harm can come from walking in a tomb?_"

"Let's see." Chris said, sitting on the end of his bed, pressing the phone closer to his ear, "You get cursed, devoured by a mummy, your soul stolen…"

"_Its all just talk._" Yuki said, rolling her eyes even though he couldn't see her, "_Anyway, the reason I called is because, I'll be leaving to Japan tomorrow. My plane flight is at 10AM, dad plans to stay in America for a while longer then he's headed out to Egypt._"

"Hey, fancy that. Your flight leaves the same as mine."

"_Really? That's good, we can both see each other off._" There was a call from her end of the line, "_Well, I gotta go, so I'll see you at the airport then?_"

"Sure thing. Catch ya later."

"_Bye._"

CLICK. ……dial tone……

Giving a sigh he hanged up the phone and closed his suitcase. With some documents in hand he walked off to the lounge to read through them and try and decipher the strange text.

"Lets see…" He scratched his head in thought, "_Kuru Eruna…Alchemy of Darkness…God Kaa's…_ Ah, there we are, _Princess Seshen, 18th Dynasty._" Leaning back he continued his reading.

---------------------------------

Thanks to the reviewers!

Inuyasha0001: You really though it was good? Thank you!

Priestess: Thanks!

Ain-Siti-Naunet: Thanks for pointing out the mistakes and your review.

Please review!


	4. Say 'bye' to your life, as you know it

****

Prophecy

By Millennium

4: Say 'bye' to your life, as you know it

---------------------------------

"Seikinen-Seth! Come on! Get in the trailer!" An insistent voice urged, pulling on the reins while a very stubborn black stallion refused to budge. "Fine!" Christopher huffed, "But I'll be back!"

With that he turned on his heel and headed into the house. Seikinen-Seth just gave a snort and trotted over to the kitchen window to proceed with the eating of the flowers in the garden-box at the window.

"Seikinen-Seth!" Christopher yelled, in one hand he held a white bag, the other was currently closed with some sort of substance in it, "Look! Sugar cubes!" He held out his hand, and there, just as said, were four 2cm by 2cm white cubes made from sugar.

The horse regarded him with a questioning look before trotting over and sniffing the sugar cubes on the mans' hand. After what seemed hesitation, the horse licked them up and nudged Christopher's shoulder for what seemed more.

"Look," He grabbed a hold of the reins, "If you be good and get in the trailer," He said pointing to a horse trailer that was attached to the back of his car, "I'll give you more sugar cubes…deal?"

Seikinen-Seth gave a soft neigh and trotted after Christopher, though whether the horse was following him or the bag, it was unknown. "Okay, in." He directed, leading the horse up the ramp and closing the large metal door. Once it was secured, he hanged a mess bag on the inside door of the trailer, and went to the boot of his car, grabbing more feed he scooped it up in a container before emptying it into the bag. He then grabbed a handful of sugar cubes and mixed them in with the feed. "There you go." He said, hopping down and giving his stallion a quick scratch behind the ears.

Double-checking the door was secured he ran back to the house to check that all the windows and doors were locked, satisfied he got into his car, started it and began the drive to the airport.

---------------------------------

"Ah, Mr. Horus!" A man said as Christopher pulled up next to the parking booth, "My boss has been waiting for you… Would you be able to drive to the back of the airport, so we can load your horse in the cargo section?"

"Cargo?" He asked, surprised.

"Well, you know what I mean." The man said, shaking his head apologetically, "My boss has prepared a shipment plane – much similar to the one's the Zoo's use when moving their animals. Now, if you keep going ahead, take the fifth turn on your left. A lady will be there to help you, good day to you sir." The man said, nodding as he opened the parking gates.

"Thanks." Driving along as instructed he pulled up into what appeared to be a large docking bay. Turning off the engine, he got out and looked around in curiosity – last time he brought his horse to Egypt, the other company did everything, so he didn't get a chance to go through all this.

"You must be… Mr. Horus, I presume? I've been hearing great things from you all curtsey of my business partners. I'm Joanne Foster. Pleasure to meet you." She said, offering a hand out.

"Nice to meet you to, Ms. Foster." He said, accepting the handshake.

"All of the pleasure is mine, believe me. It's such an honour to meet you at last." She smiled and looked over at the trailer, "Your horse I presume?"

"Yup… Do you want me to take him out?"

"Gladly."

First he went to his car to grab a few more sugar cube, "Bribery," he explained seeing the confused look on her face, going round to the back of the trailer, he unlocked the door and took a hold of the reins, the horse gave a snort as he trotted after Christopher.

"My, what a beautiful stallion." Joanne commented looking at the horses' shiny coat.

"Yeah, he is." Christopher said, smiling as he rubbed his hand up and down its neck. Stopping, he offered the horse some sugar cubes which were gladly accepted. "His name is Seikinen-Seth."

"That's an interesting name." She commented then looked at the horse nervously, "Uh, I think it would be better if you move the horse to the cargo section."

"Sure, no problems." He gave a gently tug on the rein and chuckled his tongue, "Come." Seikinen-Seth snorted before trotting after Christopher.

Leading the horse up the ramp that Joanne had directed, he saw a large area that was designed much like a stable. "There is food and water available and there will be a crew who comes down into this area every half hour to check on your horse."

"I see." He closed the gate and looked over at the lady, "Why did you want me an hour eariler anyway?"

"Well, it would be best for your animal to get used to the environment first _before_ take off right? So, this was the best way." She started back down the ramp, "Oh yes, before I forget." She looked back at him, "Your luggage. We can load it on now if you wish."

"Okay then." Going down the ramp he followed her and went back to his car, taking out the luggage he loaded it on a the airport buggy that one of the staff had brought. Once finished he decided to just keep his backpack for his on-flight bag.

Thanking her he got back into his car and parked it in the long-term parking section before heading through the doors of the airport.

---------------------------------

"Hey! Christopher!" Looking around for the source of the voice he grinned as he saw Yuki make her way over, Solomon following behind was currently engrossed in a book.

"Ah, Miss. Muto, Solomon."

"Hello, Christopher. How long have you been here for?" Yuki asked in curiosity.

"Just under an hour. Oi, old man, watcha readin'?"

Solomon looked up, "Huh? What?" He then spotted Christopher and glared, "Oh, you. Stop calling me old!"

"Sure, sure. So what are you reading that's so important?" He asked, trying to peer at the pages.

"Nothing for your eyes. Just collected information on the Pharaoh's tomb and the Ultimate Game."

"Uh huh." Whatever interest there had been at the start was no gone. Shrugging he turned to Yuki, "So, what gate do you leave through?"

"56. You?"

"13-" He was suddenly interrupted by a voice over the loud speaker.

"_Will those who have international flights to leave at 10:30 please go to your right gates now. Thank you._"

"Oh, well that's us." Yuki said, looking around with light purple eyes.

"Yeah. Well, it's been nice knowing ya, I'll try and pay you a visit sometime." He held out his hand to shake.

"Thanks. I'll look forward to it." She accepted the shake and was suddenly pulled into a hug.

"I'll miss you, Yuki." He patted her on the back and broke the embrace, then looked over to Solomon who had continued his reading, "And you too Solomon." He held out his hand.

"What? Did someone call me?" He looked around then spotted the outstretched hand, "Oh, Christopher." He gave a genuine smile, "Even though you can be annoying, you've been a great co-worker. Thanks." He accepted the handshake.

"O-old…man…" He looked at him, sniffing slightly then pulled him into a tight embrace, laughing, "That's the nicest thing you've ever said!"

"C-can't…b-breathe…"

Christopher let him go and gave the two one last wave and a kiss (in Yuki's case) before heading off to the gates. "Goodbye!" He called back.

"Bye!" Yuki said, though partially blushing from the kiss.

Smiling to himself he walked through the gates, going through security before reaching the waiting lounge. 'Till next time.' He thought as he took a seat.

A man who was in a brown suit looked at him with his eyes narrowed and a glint in them, smirking the man closed his eyes and murmured, "That's what you think…"

---------------------------------

Thanks to the reviewers!

Stolen Kisses: Thank you! I'm glad you like the scene with Eruna's son. The fanfic will switch back to the Kemet scenes next chapter. Thanks for your reviews!

inuyasha0001: Thanks!

Please review!


	5. No Parents There for Guidance

****

Prophecy

By Millennium

5: No Parents There for Guidance

¹: Atlantean's: The race of Atlantis

---------------------------------

'Step by step…don't make a sound…quiet as a dormouse…' As a figure tiptoed down the hall, keeping out of sight from all the servants and guards.

"Seshen! Where have you been?" A panicked voice called making the figure freeze and stiffen.

"I…er…uh…" Seshen stammered, turning to see Sehka there with a look of concern and irritation.

"Well?" She said, tapping her foot, looking much like a mother. "You just disappear from the service! Don't leave a proper message! Your guards have to end up _chasing_ you, and you sneak back into the palace like a common thief!"

"Um…I was having lunch _away_ from the palace?" She said timidly.

"Where?!" Sehka demanded.

"Just at a ridge! No where too evident."

"A ridge?! What were you thinking? People at the top of the ridge could easily assassinate you!"

Seshen fell silent, 'Yeah, someone _did_ try that.' Her mind answered bitterly. She looked at the priestess apologetically, "Sorry."

"I-… Uh…" She gave a sigh, then looked back at the princess, "You just worried me, y'know?"

"I…I'll try to inform you next time." She said, looking back at her.

"What about your brothers? Do they know?"

"I think."

"What do you mean 'think'?"

"I sent a messenger! They should've gotten-"

"Seshen! There you are! I've been so worried about you!" A male voice cried from the hall and quickly strode over to embrace her.

"Eh? Akunumkanon? Didn't you get the message?"

"We did, we did." He held her out at arms length, "You aren't hurt are you?"

Her mind panicked, 'He knows?!' She stood there, much resembling a fish out of water, "…huh?"

"Oh. I just got so worried! A criminal broke into the palace and was found in the stables – they promised revenge on our family and I was worried about you."

"Criminal?" She squeaked. "Did you imprison him?"

"No, he got away… That's why I was so worried." He sighed and looked at Sehka, "Send a message to Akunadean to double the amount of guards in the palace and the chambers."

"Right away, Pharaoh!" She said, bowing quickly before hurrying off.

"Twice the amount of guards?" Seshen asked incredulously. "But…but…"

"Look," he said in a serious tone, "Don't argue with me. I'll do everything I can to ensure the safety of my family and the Kingdom." Taking her hand, he lead her to the royal throne room, "Now come – I would feel it safer if you are around both my guards and your own."

"Aww… But Akunumkanon!" She whined.

"Seshen, please. Just until I get word that the criminal is either captured, or so far away that he can't reach us."

She looked up at her older brother about to protest, but the look of seriousness and sadness defeated her, "Okay."

"Come then." He said, smiling at her as he lead her back to the throne room.

"Wait." She said, stopping, remembering the bag her back, "I just want to _quickly_ put this in my room… May I?"

"Of course – Just be quick." With a quick nod she ran back to her room, pulling out some scrolls. Looking around urgently she shoved them into the drawer in her dresser then put the bag on her bed before hurrying out to meet Akunumkanon.

"Where to now?"

"Throne Room, I have some work to take care of."

"Bo-ring!" She whined, walking after her brother much like a child after their parents.

"You haven't changed the slightest, you know that?" Akunumkanon said smiling.

Seshen grinned and gave her brother a hug, "Why? Should I?"

"I wouldn't want you to change even if I was given the world."

"Thanks." She said, looking at him sincerely, "That really mean's a lot to me." Breaking the embrace she paused at the window and looked outside.

"Seshen?"

"Beautiful." She murmured, looking at the view of the sparkling Nile River, "Mother always used to look out the windows, every chance she had. Father would always complain about her dawdling." She said, laughing softly. Leaning against the windowsill she gave a content sigh, "Even though it was an arranged marriage, they both loved each other dearly."

"Yes, they did."

"Hey…Akunumkanon?"

"Yeah?"

"With father gone and no arranged husband, who am I to marry?"

"Huh?" He was taken aback by the question, never really giving the matter a second thought, and even if there was, Seshen had a habit of making herself scarce. Normally brothers and sisters would marry, but his mother had already arranged a bride for him and Akunadean, being a priest could choose. He gave a sigh and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "How about-"

"My Pharaoh!" There was a shout from the end of the hall as a messenger came running up to them, past them and into a wall.

"Ouch." Seshen grimaced in sympathy pain as he hit the wall. She stood fully and made a move to help him, but the messenger shot to his feet.

"My Pharaoh! My Lady!" He said, bowing before them both, keeping his gaze on the floor, he delivered his message, "The High Priest's request your audience immediately, the criminal that the guards had been pursuing was spotted a two day ride from the border of Kemet."

"You're _kidding _me! Who told you this information?"

"We got a notice via a Golden Falcon."

"The tribe of Kaa's." Seshen murmured, she slipped away and began to walk down the hall.

"Seshen! Where are you going?!"

"To the library!" She called back and began to run off.

Akunumkanon whirled on the messenger, "Is that it?"

"Yes, your Majesty."

"Good, now fetch some guards. Get the message to the head of guards that at least one guard is to be at my sister's side at all times, got it?!"

"Yes, sir. Right away." Bowing deeply he ran off in the other direction.

Akunumkanon rubbed his temples, "Oh, that Seshen… She's too independent." Sighing he went back to his throne room where his priests were waiting.

« Library »

"Kaa, Kaa." Seshen murmured, her fingertips grazing over dusty books, scrolls and documents. "Hmm… Kaa banishing… Kaa sealing… Kaa summoning… Domestic animals? No, this doesn't go here." Picking up the basket of scrolls she put it in the right place. Walking back to the 'K' section she jumped as she heard something land with a thud behind her.

Turning around, she calmed when she realized it was only a book. Walking over she noticed that it was glowing, "How strange…must be a book of magic." Kneeling down she picked it up and set it on a nearby table. Opening the drawer she pulled out a candle and set it in a stand, lighting it with a wave of her hand so she could get a better look at the book.

It was a large black book made of a strange material. Running her fingertips along the edge of the cover, it appeared to be made of bone. The front and back over were held together by the black material on the spine and two golden clasps, equally spaced apart. On the front were strange golden markings in the bottom left and right hand corner and at the top, centered, was what appeared to be the Eye of Horus, though the extended markings at the bottom were warped slightly. She noted that it was sealed with a large strip of golden material, small markings – barely visible – suddenly glowed as she turned the book over so the light could catch it. Her eyes fell on the markings and before she knew what was happening she chanted words foreign to any known language in existence.

"_Ee, narka se auo."_ The golden clasp fell open and Seshen backed up in surprise. One hand to her beating heart, the other to her lips. 'What was that?' Her mind wondered. Looking around to make sure the library was empty she reached over picking up the book, balancing it in her hands she opened the book, and was immediately plague by numerous voices.

"No, please don't hurt- AHH!"

"MOMMY!!!"

"All alone…so cold…"

"You're a fool!"

"No…I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

"I don't want to be like you…I'll NEVER be like you!"

"You're a fool to resist… NOW OBEY!"

"What are you doing?!"

"Who are you to toy with the dark arts?!"

Her hands trembled and she made a move to close the book, however her hand caressed the edge and began bleeding. Dropping the book she back away covering her ears and shutting her eyes – this time, images joined the voices.

"Hey, sister? Are we going to play… no… its not true." A little boy backed away from the room, a figure lay upon the floor unmoving in a pool of blood.

"What have I done?" A horse voice arose from a dark corner as eyes scanned bloodied hands. "NO!!!"…

"NO! I WON'T LISTEN! YOU'RE NOT REAL!" A woman fell to the ground, her hands over her ears as she shook her head.

"Mother? What's wrong?" A child entered the room to see the woman crying.

"LEAVE! ITS DANGEROUS HERE!!!" The woman screamed then fainted, her body glowed and from above her a monster snarled…

"What are you going to do…? Just abandon all hope, no body wants you." A sinister voice cackled.

"Leave me alone!"

"Oh? Defying us now?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" A slap and gasp of pain was heard and the voice spoke again, hatred burning in the darkness.

"Don't you dare defy us again! Foolish human!"

"What…are you..?"

"Damn mortal."…

"Run!" A woman knelt down beside a boy and pulled the cloak up and pushed him out the door.

"But, mother-" The boy turned around and looked at her pleadingly.

"I SAID RUN!" She screamed and slammed the door, running to the front of her small home she slammed the door only to have it crash down as various men poured into the room, wielding bloodied weapons…

"We have to seal it! They're disobeying us! They don't want_ to be controlled!"_

"It's the only way! We have to keep them!"

"You're a fool." A man in a black cloak swept from the room…

"NO! I said, obey!" A whip crack was heard and a shriek went up in the room.

/_HUMAN'S CONTROL US NO LONGER!_/_ A voice snarled and a strange creature leapt out and destroyed the man…_

"He was right! They're disobeying us! What do we do?" A murmur went up through a faceless crowd.

"We seal them from the darkness from which they came."

"What about the stronger ones? They can escape that easily!"

"Trick them into entering the throne room… cast a spell to seal them in crystal. Then imbed a weapon in the crystal as a sign of victory and power…" The voice faded away…

The sound became clearer, though the visions disappeared. _/Blinded by power… humans are fools!/_

/We'll return… we always return. We've been on this planet since the day of its birth, and we'll last till the day of it's death./

/The Atlanteans¹_ shouldn't have messed with the dark powers…they allowed it to control them, consume them… now their so called 'city of perfection' has sunk into the dark, water depths./_

The other voice cackled, /How long do you bet that the humans will resist the power this time round?/

/One week./ A another voice chuckled.

/I doubt that. This time, they took the liberty of sealing the secrets, and using our language as the key to unlock it./ The voice seemed to smile as a thought occurred to it. / But there are humans who will have this language imbedded in their mind and they'll crave the power… I bet 500 years./

/That's interesting. I say, 1000./

/Heh, I'll be rich with your powers by the end of this bet-/

/Hey! Cheater! You can see along the lines of all four dimensions!/

/But not predict it. I bet 150 powers that under invasion, the dark land… the land of Kemet will reawaken us all./ Grunts, chuckles and murmurs were heard before they all coursed in one voice.

/Till the time of the next re-awakening!/…

Seshen fell to the floor, trembling. Her body ached all over, for each word spoken had stuck pain in her body, both mentally and physically. Shaking she reached over and slammed the book shut, the clasp clicked loosely into place, but she didn't notice.

Concentrating her power together, she formed a spell, chanting softly the book became consumed in a white light, but the dark aura returned and devoured it. Getting to her feet in determination, she started another spell and the book began to fade away, before disappearing entirely.

"Hopefully no one will ever find it." She said in a hoarse whisper, then sighed and looked to the ceiling, "Mother… Father…I hope I made the right choice…"

---------------------------------

Thanks to the reviewers!  
inuyasha0001: Not that soon as I had to re-write it cause I didn't like the way I first did it… ;) Thanks!

Ain-Siti-Naunet: You like the cliffhanger? Thanks for pointing out the mistake, I'll fix it another time. Glad you like the horse, I based him on a real horse that belonged to a friend of a friend. [grins] Thanks for reviewing!

Next Chapter… 6: Turning to the Gods

Please review!


	6. Turning to the Gods

**Prophecy**

By Millennium

A/N: _Very sorry for the lack of updates in several weeks. I took some time off to gather my thoughts, but I think I've got the entire of Prophecy thought out. Thanks for your patience and reading!_

6: Turning to the Gods

¹: Fenrir – Beast/Effect (Water)  
ATK/ 1400 DEF/1200

²: Djinn – Evil Spirit Kemetic

Ħ… Ħ – Divine Language (Language of the Gods/Goddesses)

Œ…Œ – Telepathy (Ability to speak through the mind) (Originally I had ' ... ' but the two triangle things weren't coming up)  
  
__

---------------------------------

There was a thud of running feet, kicking up sand as they went.

"Hurry! This way!" A man yelled as he pointed down a dark alley.

"I see it!"

"Get the Priests!"

"Sir! Right away!"

A man in a brown cloak, wielding a white-bladed sword with golden edges, took another step forward down the dark alley, "C'mon… We're not going to hurt you… That's it…" He took a few more steps forward, but backed up as something snarled at him.

Whipping the sword upwards, the white blade began to glow and there was a shriek and finally a monster was revealed to the seeing eye.

It was a gray coloured, wolf-type monster with long yellowing claws and glowing red eyes¹. It gave a howl as it backed up even further into the corner. "Start the spell now!" The man roared as several other figures in brown cloaks assembled behind him.

"_Seal the monster, bind it's power. Restrict it to the tablet, in the tower. Never to be released again, never to be-_"

"STOP IT!!!" A small figure darted forward and threw their arms around the wolf-monster.

"Just continue!!! Ignore the child!"

The hood of the blue cloak fell back to reveal dark blue hair and the head turned, blue-eyes shimmering with tears. "Please… don't…" She whispered, choking on her sobs.

"Everyone! Cease your magic at once!" The man roared, and the glow from the assembly of priest's died down. "You're Detos' kid… what do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm saving you…" A surge of water that became a tornado engulfed both the little girl and the monster, before disappearing entirely.

The man swore loudly. "Someone get me a golden falcon! Find that Kaa! And… if you can, get a hold of Detos. This is the fifteenth time she's done this!"

"Actually, Sir, this is the sixteent-"

"Just shut up! And do what I ordered!"

"Sorry, Sir. Right away!"

---------------------------------

Walking quietly down the hall, a memory of the voices played over and over in Seshen's mind. 'What was that exactly? … Was that the past… or the future? Or a combination of both…?' The image of a figure lying in a pool of blood resurfaced and she shook her head to clear her mind of the image.

"It's just best to pray that it will never happen…" She murmured as she took a right and found herself in a temple. She walked down the stone steps and continued down a dark hall till eventually she reached a room.

At once everything became lighted as the torches sprung to life. Seshen reached into her pocket and withdrew a blue Lotus flower and a bottle of scented oil. She then headed to a shelf hanging on the wall and grabbed a flat dish and a green candle. Taking these items, she walked up to a large statue of a beautiful woman. Getting to her knee's she placed the dish down and the candle in the center then filled the dish with the scented oil. Picking up the lotus flower she then placed it gently in the dish and it began to drift around the candle like an endless circle, blowing softly on the wick of the candle it sprang to life and began to burn a deep purple colour.

She straightened her back, spreading her arms, she began to recite, "_God's and Goddesses, Guardian and Child to us all, protector of the good, protector of the bad. I call upon you, I seek your guidance, and yearn for your answers. God's and Goddesses, hear my plea._"

A glow from the bottom of the statue traveled upwards until the statue no longer looked like stone, but gold instead.

Seshen picked up the dish and placed it at the statue's feet before standing up and taking a few steps back.

The glow intensified, before the golden covering on the statue shattered and a beautiful woman opened green eyes. Looking around the room, her faced curved into a smile.

"Great Mother, Isis. It is an honour to be within your presence." Seshen said, taking a deep bow.

The goddess just tsked and sighed, "_Seshen, I have told you countless times, there is no need to bow before me._"

"I apolo-"

"_There is nothing to apologize for, so save your breath._" Seshen was about to open her mouth to say something but closed it as Isis continued, "_I have a fair idea of why you seek our guidance, but there is more, is there not?_"

"There is." Seshen replied.

"_Then come._" With a wave of her hand, Seshen felt herself become lighter then she watched as the room around then disappeared and at once she was bombarded with various voices and sounds.

Ħ A_re you crazy? You can't go around giving mortals **that** kind of power! _Ħ

Ħ _Who has been befalling curses on Kemet's neighbouring Kingdoms? _Ħ

Ħ _Someone wished for it! I was only answering his wish! _Ħ

Ħ _We need a rainstorm in the southern quarters of Kemet! Where is Shahar?_ Ħ

Ħ _Duat business! Won't be back for two hours. _Ħ

Seshen looked around in wonder then looked to her side, nearly jumping in shock when she saw Isis there. The goddess just raised a winged arm and led her down the hall. "_Ignore them._"

"Why did you bring me here?"

"_It's easier to bring one mortal to this plane rather then a group of immortal to yours._"

"Oh." She looked around her, taking in the scenery, recognizing some of the deities, and others, which just confused her. Giving a sigh her eyes began to droop as she slowly felt sleep overcome her.

Next minute she sat bolt upright, soaking wet and cold. Seshen looked around her surroundings confused then her eyes met with the worried green eyes of Isis. "_Oh, thank Ra that you're awake!_"

Ħ _I didn't do anything!_ Ħ A large male god with a sun-disk crown upon his head said as he put his hands up in defense.

"_Just an expression._"

Ħ _Well thank someone else!_ Ħ He said with a huff as he crossed his arms.

"W-what happened?" Seshen asked warily as she wrapped her arms around her cold, wet frame.

"_You were attacked by a Dream Djinn_²"

"Dream Djinn?" She wondered, "What's that?"

Œ A Dream Djinn is a restless spirit who feeds on the dreams of mortals in order to sustain their own. Œ All heads turned to the source of the thought-projection and there, leaning against doorway was a black cloaked figure, their arms crossed, tapping long nails against their arm.

Ħ _Bastet! You were supposed to leave ages ago! _Ħ Ra stood up, anger in his voice.

Œ Oh, shut it father. You'll give yourself a heart-attack. Œ The figure stood up, tossing back the hood to reveal a female face. She had large, golden cat eyes, and a black tipped noise. From her cheeks sprouted long whiskers, fangs were exposed as she smirked at the now fuming God. She eyed Seshen then strode over and sat on the edge of the bed looking at her. Œ Why? Œ Her lips didn't move as she spoke through her mind.

"Huh?" Seshen stopped staring at the feline ears that sprouted from her head. Long strands of shining black hair fell forward as the goddess leant over sniffing the air.

Œ What's so special about you that a Djinn would want to take your form in broad daylight, not to mention amongst the great deities of Kemet! Œ Bastet exclaimed.

"I don't understand." She shook her head, then rubbed her arms as they began to tingle.

Œ Try not to do that. You'll rub off all of the anointment. Œ She leaned over and grasped her hand, Œ Seshen, Princess of Kemet, third in line for the throne. Œ She frowned then looked up at Isis and Ra. Œ Could you please leave the room for a moment? Œ

"_Of course-_"

Ħ **Not!** Ħ Thundered Ra, Ħ _Bastet! You were supposed to be gone two d- _Ħ Isis put her hand down as a barrier rose up around the male god, blocking out his voice.

"_Hopefully Ra would be calm later. We'll be back soon._" Isis said with a smile.

Œ Thanks for that. Œ Bastet replied, smiling.

Isis gave a nod and both she and Ra disappeared in a surge of wind, a few stray feathers floated down to the ground before dissolving entirely.

Œ For security reasons. Œ The cat goddess explained, catching the look on Seshen's face. Œ As a God, or Goddess, you may not leave behind any touchable clue of your existence. Œ

"I think I understand now. But," she sighed, "Do you…as a Goddess, know why something like that would attack me?"

Œ To fully understand that, I must first see what it is like to be you. Œ Holding out her hand, she spoke softly, Œ Take a hold of my hand and close your eyes, I'll be able to get an idea from your memories. Œ

Looking at the outstretched hand, she hesitated before grabbing a hold of it, shutting her eyes.

Bastet looked over at Seshen as her breathing deepened then too closed her eyes.

_Golden eyes glanced around a fertile field filled with various green vegetation. There was a sound of children's laughter and the plants rustled then from beneath the leaves a young girl came running out screaming in a playful manner, next two boys, both older came running out laughing happily. _

Bastet shook her head, Œ Nothing here. Œ

_Glancing around she noticed she was in a dark room, soft sobs echoed around. Bastet looked for the source of the noise and found a girl of about 12 years of age hunched over in a corner, their arms protectively wrapped around a bundle of cloth as crystal-clear tears fell. Her heart wrenched when she moved closer and saw the form of a kitten, its fur was wet and it was having trouble breathing. There were numerous cuts and sections of missing fur along the body as well as several linen dressings around what appeared to be the larger cuts. Reaching out she tried to place her hand on the girls arm, but it went straight through. Stifling a curse she was about to leave when a bright light appeared. Turning around, she watched in curiosity as a robed figure stepped from the light._

_"W-who's there?"_

Ħ _Hush now, everything will be alright. _Ħ _The robbed figure walked over and knelt down beside the girl. _Ħ _Show me what you have there. _Ħ

_"Promise not to hurt her?"_

Ħ_ Of course_ Ħ

_She opened the bundle and showed the cat, "The healers said that she's going to die, that there's nothing we can do." She sobbed as she held the body closer, "But, she's only a kitten! It can't be her time now, not yet."_

Ħ _Pass her here. _Ħ _The robed figure looked down at the bundle and murmuring a few soft words a golden glow began to emit from the young cat. The wounds disappeared, the fur dried and the kitten opened its eyes, revealing a bright green. _

_"Meow!" The kitten sat up and licked the robbed figure's face causing them to pull back in surprise, the hood fell back._

_Bastet nearly fell over in shock, Œ Well I be damned. Mafdet! Who would've thought that your attitude was just a cover up. Œ Shaking her head and laughing quietly to herself as she watched the kitten jump back into the girl's arms, her eyes then narrowed, catching sight of a dark, shadowy hound._

Œ Stop right there! Œ

The memory ended and Bastet broke the connection as Seshen fell into a deep sleep. The jet-black hound growled at her before disappearing into a surge of black smoke. Snarling Bastet brought back the image to her memory then disappeared in a shatter of golden and red shards.

Giving a glance around the area she was in, she hissed in annoyance realizing exactly where she was. "Welcome Goddess!" A man in black robe stepped down from a crystal staircase, his arms wide open as if in welcoming. "Please accept our hospitality, for, it will last you forever."

---------------------------------

Thanks to the reviewers! (And very sorry for the major delay!)

inuyasha0001: You'll just have to wait and see who he suggests. Thanks for the review!

Ain-Siti-Naunet: Your mum would give you weird looks! Thanks!

Glitnir-Gebo: Hey! I ran off for that exact reason. And don't grit your teeth so much… you'll wear them down. ;) Confusing? I guess. Thanks for reviewing!

Next Chapter… 7: Hijackers of the Past

Please review!


End file.
